Obsession
by HUANGYUE
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Setiap hari Tao selalu mendapatkan kiriman surat dan mawar dari seseorang yang amat sangat misterius. namun Tao hanya menganggap hal tersebut "Hanya kerjaan orang iseng." Akankah semua itu akan tetap menjadi "Hanya kerjaan orang iseng" bagi Tao ketika hari ke-100 itu tiba dan bukan mawar merah yang ia temukan melainkan mawar hitam. (NC-17) Taoris/KrisTao


**Obsession**

**By : HUANGYUE**

**Cast : KrisTao/ Taoris**

**Slight : KaiSoo**

**Cameo : Sehun**

**Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Murder, Gaje**

**Yaoi / Boys Love**

**Rate : M (NC-17)**

**Typo is everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini cerita Gaje, ga jelas dan aneh**

**Jika tidak suka, mohon tinggalkan**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika cerita ini tidak berkenan di hati**

**Gomawoo**

.

.

.

Story Begin!

.

.

.

Hembusan sang bayu di pagi hari menggelitik rongga pernafasan untuk menghirup dengan kapasitas di luar batas. Terpaan sang surya juga ikut menambah kelegaan paru-paru yang menampung seluruh sumber kehidupan. Ia menorehkan warna manis pada gelapnya kanvas dunia, bergerak dari ufuk timur dengan tinta abstrak menggambarkan sebuah perputaran roda kehidupan. Sedikit demi sedikit warna itu kian memudar tergantikan dengan cahaya bak penerang yang mampu memberi titik celah untuk membuka mata dengan cahayanya.

Cahaya, udara semua energy alam bumi itu mampu membukakan mata semua makhluk hidup yang ada di planet berpenghuni ini. Menandakan bahwa inilah yang disebut dengan pagi hari. Saat dimana kita akan memulai aktifitas, tak terkecuali pada seorang pemuda manis dengan surai ravennya yang masih meringkuk dalam gelungan selimut tebal. Sebuah gerakan kecil terjadi dalam gundukan yang bergumul pada empuknya kasur ketika sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah kecil jendela yang sama sekali tak tertutup. Ia sangat menyukai udara malam yang masuk dari jendelanya ketika tertidur meski ia sangat tahu jika udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan.

Dengan sedikit mengerang pemuda manis itu membuka matanya dan terduduk di pinggiran kasur, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menguap lebar. Sedikit enggan mengangkat pantatnya untuk berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Namun ia berusaha dengan susah payah untuk bangkit dan membesihkan diri mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama ia kembali kuliah setelah liburan semester. Langkahnya terseok menuju kamar mandi dengan menyambar handuk biru yang tergantung ia cepat-cepat masuk dan menyalakan shower.

Cukup lama pemuda tersebut menghabiskan waktu untuk memanjakan dirinya setelah dirasa segar ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggul rampingnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih beberapa pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Kini pemuda itu sudah mengenakan kemeja abu lengan panjang yang digulung hingga ke siku, sangat pas pada tubuh ramping namun sedikit meiliki abs pada perutnya. Celana panjang hitam yang membentuk lekuk kaki serta sepatu kets berwarna abu pudar. Sangat simple namun terkesan sexy. Kini pemuda itu menyambar tas selempang coklat bermerk Gucci kesayangannya. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus menuntut ilmu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar membuka pintu apartement mewahnya namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap secarik surat yang tergeletak dengan setangkai mawar merah di depan pintu apartement miliknya-lagi. Ia membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya…

_**Kau tahu?**_

_**Kemewahan dalam tubuhmu lebih indah dari sang surya yang selalu menyapamu di pagi hari.**_

_**Keindahan matamu melebihi sebuah batu onyx yang terkubur bahkan lebih dalam dari inti bumi.**_

_**Hanya aku yang mampu mengagumimu seperti ini, tak ada yang lain.**_

_**Karena tak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengagumi dirimu.**_

_**Tunggulah, hingga saatnya tiba aku bersumpah akan menjemputmu, dan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya.**_

_**Saranghae My Black Pearl**_

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya setelah membaca surat tersebut, sudah tiga bulan lebih pemuda tersebut selalu mendapatkan surat aneh yang bisa dikatakan dari penggemar rahasianya. Pernah ia mencoba untuk memergoki siapakah orang yang selalu mengirimkannya surat dan mawar merah namun ia gagal ia menunggu orang itu hingga pukul satu pagi dan hasilnya nihil, ia malah tertidur di sofa. Ia juga sempat menanyakan kepada security apartementnya apakah ada orang asing yang selalu keluar masuk lingkungan apartementnya, namun hasilnya juga nihil. Tak ada satupun orang asing yang keluar masuk lingkungan apartement tempat tinggalnya.

Dan yang paling parah ia sempat meminta bantuan teman tetangga apartement yang kebetulan juga sunbaenya di kampus untuk memasangkan cctv di depan kamarnya. Ketika esoknya ia berniat melihat rekaman ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan hasil yang ia lihat hanyalah segerombolan semut yang menghiasi layar penghubung cctv itu. Setelah itu ia menemukan surat di depan kamarnya yang isinya…

_**Jangan terburu-buru Black Pearl, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu**_

Pemuda itu amat sangat takut, ia sempat berfikir apakah ada hantu yang menyukainya? namun lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua. Ia berfikir jika itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng yang ingin menakutinya.

"Akhh"

Pemuda itu sedikit terpekik ketika ujung jarinya terluka karena duri mawar.

"Pagi Tao, eh apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seseorang yang keluar dari sebelah kamar Tao-pemuda raven tersebut.

"Ah, selamat pagi Kris gege." Sapa Tao pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. "Tidak, jariku tadi terkena duri mawar dan sedikit berdarah." Ucap Tao sambil menekan ujung jarinya dengan kertas surat dari orang yang selalu mengagumi Tao.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar aku lihat." Ucap Kris sambil membuka kertas yang telah berisi bercak darah. Ia menggenggam tangan Tao lalu memakaikan plester pada ujung jarinya.

"Terima kasih Kris-Gege." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Kris ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Tao, ia merasakan hatinya sangat sejuk. "Dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi?" Tanya Kris sambil mengangkat surat yang ia pegang.

"Begitulah." Ucap Tao

"Lalu kau mau apakan surat dan bunga mawar ini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Buang saja gege." Ucap Tao kini mengambil alih surat tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada tempat sampah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kris menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa gege?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Lihatlah darahmu pada kertas itu dan bunga mawar merah itu, benar-benar indah." Ucap Kris sambil menatap obsidian Tao.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung tak dapat menagkap maksud perkataan sunbaenya. "Maksud gege?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak, aku hanya baru sadar jika warna merah itu indah." Ucap Kris tertawa lalu merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama." Ajak Kris pada Tao.

_Keinginannya untuk memeliki sang pujaan hati_

_Membuat ia rela melihat warna merah itu menetes dari tubuhnya_

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan jarimu, Tao?" Tanya seseorang bermata bulat kepada Tao yang kini tengah menyesap jus jeruk yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Hem" Tao mendengus sejenak sebelum melepaskan kungkungan sedotan yang ada dibibirnya. "Orang gila itu mengirimkanku surat dan bunga lagi, lalu jariku tak sengaja menekan duri mawar dan menyebabkan luka." Ucap Tao panjang lebar.

"Kali ini apa isi suratnya?" Tanya pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Hanya pujian seperti biasa, namun sekarang ada kalimat terakhir yang membuat aku bingung." Ujar Tao sambil memegang dagunya.

Kyungsoo-pemuda bermata bulat itu- tertarik dengan surat misterius dari orang aneh yang sering Tao katakan. "Memang apa kalimat terakhirnya Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Emm,," Tao Nampak berfikir mengingat-ingat kalimat terakhir yang diberikan oleh stalkernya. "Kalau tidak salah, Tunggulah, hingga saatnya tiba aku bersumpah akan menjemputmu, dan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya. Kira-kira seperti itu." Ucap Tao kini kembali menyesap jus jeruk.

Kyungsoo tampak bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat terakhir dari surat misterius itu. "Apa kau tidak kmerasa takut Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah, sudah ku katakana, sepertinya itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng Kyung, kau tahukan sudah tiga bulan lebih ini dia mengirimkan ku surat dan bunga, dan kau lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja." Tao menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

"Tapi Tao, aku hanya-"

"Hai, chagi." Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berkulit Tan datang dan merangkulnya.

"Kau darimana saja, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada pemuda berkulit Tan tersebut.

"Aku baru saja menemui, Lee Seonsaengnim. Kau sudah makan sayang?" Tanya Kai sambil mencium pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, baru saja." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan Tao yang nampaknya suah tertidur lelap. "Tao, bangunlah. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Uhh." Tao sedikit melenguh lalu menguap sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau akan pulang sekarang Kyung." Tanya Tao dengan suara serak khas orang bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

Pemuda berkulit Tan itu menatap Tao dengan intens. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu, matanya tak lepas sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Tao.

"Ayo Kai, kita pergi." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ayo." Ucap Kai sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Sampai jumpa Tao." Ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

Tao melambaikan tangannya ceria kearah Kyungsoo.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Handphone Tao bergetar, ia merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Seketika matanya membulat lebar setelah melihat isi pesan singkat yang masuk dari handphone -nya.

From : Jongin

Masih mau memikirkan untuk menjadi kekasihku?

"Tcih, dasar lelaki tak tahu malu." Ucap Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itu amat sangat membenci Jongin –pemuda berkulit Tan-. Baginya lelaki macam Kai adalah lelaki yang tak tahu malu. Ia selalu menggoda Tao yang notabenenya adalah sahabat kekasihnya. Dan satu hal lagi Huang Zi Tao adalah seseorang yang 'normal'.

Baru saja pemuda bermata panda itu hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya seseorang telah lebih dulu menekan pundaknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Waow, kau gadis yang kuat hingga mampu menekanku Hyuna." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa saja yang terlalu lemah." Ucap Hyuna sambil tersenyum manis. Tao hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Hyuna yang mengatakan jika dia lemah. Hyuna terkikik melihat ekspresi Tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Jangan marah oppa, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap gadis yang memiliki tubuh seksi itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah gadis di sebelahnya. Tao dan Hyuna memang dekat, lebih tepatnya Hyuna yang suka mendekatkan diri pada Tao. Namun Tao hanya menganggap Hyuna sebagai dongsaengya. "Oppa temani aku menonton film nanti malam, nde?" kembali gadis sexy itu berucap manja sambil terus merangkul lengan Tao.

"Tapi oppa banyak tugas, Hyunna." Ucap tao pada gadis itu.

"Uhh,, kali ini saja." Kini gadis itu memandang Tao dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Hem, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Tao final.

"Yeay, terima kasih oppa." Hyuna memeluk Tao riang. "Nanti malam aku menunggumu di Lotte World, pukul delapan. Jangan sampai terlambat nde." Hyunna mengecup pelan pipi putih Tao sebelum pergi.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis agresif seperti Hyunna. Dia kini beranjak meninggalkan tempat dimana ia sedari tadi bernaung menuju sebuah perpustakaan.

_Tidak!_

_Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mataharinya_

_Selama ini ia telah lelah bersembunyi dalam gelap tanpa cahaya_

_Namun kini ia telah menemukan mataharinya_

_Jadi biarkan ia egois untuk memiliki mataharinya seutuhnya_

.

.

.

Satu demi satu pemuda berkulit madu itu menelusuri buku-buku yang tersusun pada rak yang tinggi menjulang lebih dari dua meter. Matanya meneliti setiap judul buku yang ada untuk menemukan sebuah referensi, entah itu Quark, Oxford, George Yule, Larry M atau apalah. Yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah buku yang tepat untuk menunjang proposal yang sedang ia kerjakan. Matanya terhenti ketika menemukan buku yang sangat tebal mungkin halamannya melebihi angka seribu dengan cover biru, ia mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi coklat dekat dengan jendela. Matanya menelusuri kata per kata yang tersusun rapi pada tiap baris halaman. Entah apa yang ia baca, tak ada gambar sedikitpun pada gudang ilmu yang ia tekuni.

Pemuda berkulit madu ini sangat indah, ketika sinar matahari yang membias melalui jendela dekat ia duduk menyinari kulit madunya, bagaikan emas murni yang melumuri setiap kulit. Mata hitam jernih miliknya bagaikan batu onyx langka, dan kini bibir mungil yang bergerak lucu ketika mengeja setiap bacaan merona bagai buah peach segar yang ranum menggoda siapa saja yang melihat, dan lihatlah lekuk tubuhnya bagaikan seekor cheetah, terukir bak pahatan dewa dengan cinta.

Semua orang akan kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu baik laki-laki maupun wanita tak terkecuali tetangga Tao, Kris Wu. Lelaki tampan itu kini berjalan mendekati Tao yang tengah serius membaca sebuah buku. Ia berjalan perlahan dan berdiri di belakang pemuda raven tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menjulur menutup mata sang panda.

"Uhhh.. apakah mati lampu?" gumam pemuda itu imut. Kris menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak karena kepolosan tetangganya. "Atau aku buta? Hueee eommaaa…!" rengek Tao. Kris terkikik dan melepaskan kungkungan tangannya dari mata Tao.

"Hei ini aku." Ucap Kris berbisik di telinga Tao, ia sadar mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Gege kau mengejutkan ku!" Pekik Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seandainya Kris tidak sedang dalam pikiran jernihnya, mungkin ia telah menyentuh Peach itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Sssttt, jangan berisik panda, kita sedang berada di perpustakaan." Ucap Kris mengingatkan Tao.

Reflek tangan pemuda Panda itu menutup mulutnya dan melihat kesekeliling, ia bernafas lega. Untung saja hari ini perpustakaan sedang sepi mengingat sebagian besar mahasiswa lainnya telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Gege sedang apa disini? Tak kembali ke apartement?" Tanya Tao dengan suaranya yang mencicit imut. Kris hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Tao.

"Lalu, gege menungguku untuk pulang bersama?" Tanya Tao lagi.

Kris kembali menggeleng menmbuat Tao mengernyit bingung. "Lalu apa yang gege lakukan disini?" Tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gege kemari hanya ingin menemui mu sebentar Panda, karena nanti malam gege sedang sibuk ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao." Tao sedikit bingung karena belum dapat mencerna semua perkataan yang telah Kris katakan, namun ia tak mengidahkan maksud dari perkataan Kris.

"Memang gege akan kemana?" Tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Nanti malam gege akan pergi menghadiri rapat keluarga di mansion." Ucap Kris.

"Benarkah, jadi Sehun juga ikut?" Tao bertanya pada Kris sambil memberikan pembatas pada halaman buku yang telah ia baca dengan sehelai pita merah yang tergantung lalu menutup buku biru tebal tersebut. Gerakannya amat sangat hati-hati seolah setiap gerakannya akan merusak buku itu.

"Tentu, diakan adik gege." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ku fikir tidak, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain game malam ini." Ucap Tao lemas setelah mendengar berita bahwa dia tidak akan jadi beradu game dengan sahabatnya.

Kris sedikit terkikik mendengar nada Tao yang tak bersemangat. "Tao, meskipun Sehun adik tiri gege tapi dia tetap salah satu keluarga Wu." Ucap Kris dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu titipkan salamku padanya. Katakana jika aku akan menantangnya bermain game minggu depan." Ucap Tao.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu gege pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Tao." Ucap Kris sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tao melambaikan tangannya lalu melirik jam tangannya dengan syok.

"Astaga sudah pukul enam sore." Ucap pemuda raven itu sambil terburu mengembalikan bukunya pada rak.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hyunna tidak datang?" gerutu Tao sambil sesekali melirik arloji ber-merk kan Rolex itu. Ia juga memencet mencet touchscreen pada Ios yang ia bawa. "Nomor yang anda tuju se-"

Pipp

Pemuda bermata panda itu memencet handphonenya kasar. Hampir satu jam sudah ia berdiri di depan Lotte World menunggu gadis yang telah membuat janji dengannya. Namun sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tak juga nampak.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang saja." Putus Tao akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Taukah kau_

_Jika kepolosan dan kebaikan hatimu_

_Membuat seseorang berada dalam bahaya_

.

.

.

"Hei kau tau gadis itu,"

"Iya, aku tahu dia."

"Sayang sekali ya dia meninggal dengan tragis."

"Iya padahal dia cantik."

Tao berjalan menelusuri lorong kampusnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan dan desas desus dari mahasiswa lainnya. Awalnya ia tak berminat pada apa yang menjadi topic pembicaraan mahasiswa lainnya. "Paling gossip murahan." Inernya. Namun ia kembali berhenti dan menajamkan telinganya ketika nama dongssaeng kesayangannya disebut.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao pada seorang gadis berambut lurus sebahu.

Gadis itu melirik Tao lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau tahu Hyunna, sunbae?" Tanya gadis itu yang membuat Tao reflek mengangguk. "Dia baru saja di temukan tewas bunu diri di apartementnya." Ucap gadis itu sontak membuat Tao tercekat mendengar berita buruk tentang adik kesayangannya.

"Bu-Bunuh diri?" Tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Benar sunbae, dia bunuh diri karena sakau. Menurut pengamatan sementara dari polisi dia sedang over dosis obat-obatan terlarang. Karena frustasi obat-obatannya habis ia bunuh diri." Ucap Gadis itu.

Seolah tak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar, Zi Tao nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya yang terasa lemas seperti jelly. "Sunbae kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu ketika melihat Tao yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ucap Tao lalu berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu berjalan gontai menuju sebuah taman belakang kampusnya, ia menatap kosong hamparan bunga crysan kuning yang tumbuh dengan liar. Aneh memang jika dilihat, mengapa ada bunga crysan liar bisa tumbuh dengan indah.

Ia masih belum percaya jika Hyunna telah pergi secepat itu, ia tahu jika gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu memang agresif, tapi ia tak percaya jika gadis itu akan memakai obat-obatan terlarang.

"Tao." Suara baritone itu mengalihkan pandangan tao dari hamparan bunga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ge-gege." Ucap Tao dengan suara parau.

"Aku turut berduka." Ucap namja itu kini mulai berjalan mendekati Tao dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tak percaya ia akan pergi secepat itu gege, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri." Lirih pemuda manis itu.

"Mungkin ini sudah takdir Tuhan Tao." Ucap Kris namja dengan suara baritone itu sambil memeluk Tao yang kini mulai terisak.

_Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan_

_Jika aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengagumimu_

_Jangan pernah perlihatkan pesonamu pada orang lain_

_Karena hanya aku yang akan mengagumimu_

.

.

.

.

"Hai manis." Sapa seseorang yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda dengan mata panda itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Kai?" Tanya Tao dingin kepada pemuda berkulit Tan itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya sarkatis kini beralih duduk disebelah pemuda raven itu. "Hanya satu, kau manis." Ucapnya sambil berbisik di telinga Tao sededuktif.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Kai kasar hingga nyaris membuat pemuda berkulit Tan itu terjatuh jika ia tak mempunyai keseimbangan yang baik.

"Berhenti menggangguku, kau itu kekasih sahabatku!" bentak Tao pada pemuda itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana jika aku lebih mencintaimu?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik pada sesama." Balas Tao sarkatis, lalu beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik dan dihempaskan pada batang pohon kayu besar. "Argghh." Tao meringis sakit ketika punggungnya bertabrakan dengan batang pohon kayu yang keras.

"Jangan terlalu sombong." Ucap Kai mendesis tepat di telinga Tao. Tao mencoba mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga namun belum sempat ia mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh Kai, kedua lengannya sudah digenggam. Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tao. Menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh panda itu. Perlahan ia mulai menjilat leher selembut kulit bayi. "Bahkan kulitmu lebih lembut dari milik Kyungie." Ucap kai disela-sela kegiatannya. Tao yang merasa risih akan perlakuan Kai mencoba memberontak namun pemuda berbibir tebal dan sexy itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Tao. Ketika jarak keduanya nyaris beberapa centi lagi, bibir tebal itu hampir menyentuh bibir curve sang panda. Tao melayangkan kakinya hingga mengenai selangkangan Kai. Dan ia mengeluarka jurus wushunya hingga membuat pemuda tan itu terjatuh.

Ketika pemuda Tan itu berbalik ingin membalas sang panda, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang bermata bulat. "Kyu-Kyungsoo." Lirihnya.

Tao yang mendengar nama seseorang disebut ikut terkejut menatap siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kyung, ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Tao menggodaku." Ucap Kai mencoba membela diri.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergerak, namun Kristal bening terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kai mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis, hatinya sakit amat sakit ketika meihat sang pujaan hati terisak karena dirinya. Ia begitu menyesal. Sungguh!

"Kyung-"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi kanan pemuda berkulit Tan itu.

"kau kira aku bodoh? Kau kira aku tak melihat semuanya dari awal?" kembali pemuda yang memiliki bibir berbentuk love itu terisak. "Aku mendengar, aku melihat semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana kau menggoda sahabatku, dan ingin menyentuhnya." Wajah pemuda itu memerah menahan amarah. Ia tak percaya jika kekasihnya akan berperilaku seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlari yang disusul oleh Kai berusaha mengejar sang kekasih.

Tao hanya diam mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf? Namun ia sama sekali tak bersalah disini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam di tempat hinga sebuah suara decitan hebat terdengar.

Pemuda bermata panda itu berlari dengan cepat menuju sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang menyebabkan suara itu terjadi. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah dan di peluk oleh seorang pemuda berkulit Tan.

"Kyungsoo." Teriak Tao sambil berlari mendekati tubuh lemah itu. "Cepat panggil ambulan aku mohon." Teriaknya entah pada siapa.

Lima menit setelahnya ambulance datang dan memboyong tubuh pemuda mungil itu, Tao mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat mengikuti ambulance yang membawa kyungsoo dari belakang.

_Jika kau berani menyentuh milikku_

_Maka aku akan menyakiti milikmu_

Setibanya di rumah sakit, tubuh Kyungsoo di bawa pada ruang rawat darurat. Tao dan Kai menunggu Kyungsoo di luar ruangan dengan perasaan yang khawatir.

"Maaf" Lirih Kai namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh Tao.

"Nde?" Tanya Tao memastikan.

"Maafkan aku karena mencoba melecehkanmu." Ucap Kai sambil tetap menunduk.

Tao menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Kai. "Kau tak seharusnya minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo, karena kau telah menyakitinya." Ucap Tao bijak.

"Ini salahku." Ucap Kai sambil terisak.

"Ini adalah pelajaran Kai, jangan lagi kau menyakiti hati orang yang kau cintai. Sekarang berdoalah." Ujar Tao.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya kira-kira setengah abad dengan jubah putih khas rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" Tanya Kai tak sabaran.

Dokter itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan kacamatany. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, Kyungsoo-ssi baik-baik saja. Namun ada beberapa tulang yang patah pada kakinya, kemungkinan untuk bisa berjalan normal itu sekitar 20%". Terang dokter.

Baru saja mereka bernafas lega, namun kembali tercekat karena berita buruk dari dokter tersebut. Kai menunduk mendengar berita itu, ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Kyungsoo akan kehilangan langkahnya karena dia.

"Bolehkah kami menjenguknya dokter?" Tanya Tao.

"Tentu." Jawab dokter itu dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kai, kau tak ingin masuk?" Tanya Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Aku tak pantas." Ucap Kai sendu. "Aku tak pantas menjenguknya Tao." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Tao berhenti membuka pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, ia kembali beralih menatap Kai. "Kai dengarkan aku, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkanmu. Jika kau juga terpuruk, siapa yang akan menguatkan Kyungsoo." Tao berusaha membujuk Kai agar mau menemui Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku masih pantas Tao?" Tanya Kai, kini air matanya mulai menetes.

"Tentu Kai, hanya kau yang pantas." Ucap Tao mantap. Kai lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Kyung, maafkan aku." Ucap Kai lirih sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Tao hanya menatap keduanya dalam senyum hangat, ia tahu jika sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja. Pemuda bermata panda itu memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu untuk memberikan mereka berdua waktu.

.

.

.

.

Tao telah berada di hadapan pintu kamar apartementnya namun ia tak bergeming untuk menekan digit angka password apartement mewahnya. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah surat dengan setangkai mawar hitam.

Kini tak lagi mawar merah yang tergeletak di hadapan kamarnya, melainkan mawar hitam. Namun kertas surat itu yang berwarna merah dengan tinta emas yang terukir pada kertas itu. Tao membuka perlahan kertas tipis berwarna merah entah itu jenis kertas apa yang jelas kini ia sedikit bergidik ketika melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tersusun rapi.

_**Ku rasa malam ini akan menjadi malam terindahku**_

_**Malam terindah untuk menantimu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya**_

_**Tunggu aku Black Pearl**_

_**Beberapa jam lagi, aku akan menjemputmu**_

Tao benar-benar ketakutan, ia cepat-cepat memencet digit angka yang ada pada pintu apartement. Berharap jika ini hanya lelucon.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata panda itu mengerjakan paper-papernya dengan sedikit tidak tenang. Setelah mendapatkan surat tersebut ia benar-benar tidak tenang. Selama ini ia hanya merasa kalau itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng. Dan kini ia berdoa dalam hati semoga itu memang hanya kerjaan orang iseng.

"Huh," Tao menghela nafas, rasanya ia sedang berada dalam udarayang pengap. Padahal perpustakaan universitasnya di lengkapi dengan pendingin. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu sangat pelan, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini ketika berjalan sendirian saat kampusnya sudah mulai sepi. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya kadang hingga pukul Sembilan malam hanya untuk membaca buku-buku tebal itu di perpustakaan. Namun kini baru pukul enam sore, memang keadaan kampus sudah amat sangat sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berada disana. Paling tidak untuk mencara jaringan Wifi gratis. Dan itupun jaraknya sangat jauh dari perpustakaan.

Tao menoleh kebelakang ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke bilik toilet dam membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Namun saat ia mendongak menatap dirinya pada cermin yang berada diatas wastafel, Tao terlonjak ketika menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?!" pekik Tao ketika berbalik menghadap orang tersebut. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah dari orang itu karena memakai topeng kain hitam yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Orang itu tak bersuara sedikitpun, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan berjalan mendekati Tao mencoba membekap mulut pemuda panda itu. Namun dengan cepat Tao menendang tangan orang tersebut dengan wushunya hingga menyebabkan sapu tangan itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Tao mencoba berlari ketika orang tersebut tengah mengambil sapu tangan itu, namun dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada pemuda manis itu. Orang yang memakai topeng hitam itu menarik kaki Tao hingga menyebabkan pemuda panda itu terjatuh dan kepalanya terantuk lantai yang dingin. Sedikit meringis kesakitan, Tao berusaha melawan dengan menendang perut orang tersebut. Orang itu jatuh tersungkur, Tao tak membiarkan kesempatan ini terbuang sia-sia. Kembali ia berusaha menggapai pintu kamar mandi dan mencoba membukanya. Sial! Pintunya terkunci. Ia memasung kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu. Namun, baru ia mengangkat kakinya orang bertopeng itu sudah mengalungkan lengannya keleher Tao, mencoba mencekik pemuda manis itu.

Tao berusaha melawan, namun sungguh ia kehabisan nafas. Orang bertopeng itu menjambak rambut Tao dan membenturkan kepala Tao ke dinding toilet hingga menyebabkkan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tao menyiku kepala orang itu dan menginjak kakinya. Pemuda bermata panda itu terlepas dari cengkraman manusia bertopeng hitam itu. Nafasnya ter-engah-engah akibat cekikan kuat dan kepalanya amat sakit. Ia merangkak mencoba menggapai pintu. Namun sekali lagi naas. Pemuda manis itu telah di bekap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sempat terlempar tadi dan ternyata telah berisi obat bius.

Perlahan kesadaran pemuda manis itu telah hilang. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh orang bertopeng itu dengan sebelumnya ia telah membuka topengnya. Mengangkat tubuh pemuda manis itu ala bridal style. "Kau susah juga untuk di taklukan manis. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalau di ranjang?" ucap orang bertopeng dengan seringaian sambil mengecup pelan pipi Tao yang ada dalam gendongannya.

_Kini aku telah mendapatkanmu_

_Tinggal menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya_

Pemuda raven itu menggeliat pelan, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada pada ruangan itu. Ia dapat merasakan jika sedang berada pada pada tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Uhh." Pemuda manis itu mengeluh sakit pada kepalanya. Ia baru tersadar tangannya terikat saat ia mencoba menyentuh kepalanya. Dan kini ia ingat jika ia tengah di culik oleh seseorang yang menggunakan topeng tersebut.

Mata panda pemuda itu menatap sekeliling ruangan, ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat dinding itu di penuhi fotonya berbagai pose. Ia juga melihat surat-surat yang telah ia buang, robek semua tertempel menjadi satu. Surat yang terkena darahnya pun ada.

Tak hanya itu bunga mawar yang telah ia buang dan juga mawar hitam yang baru kemarin ia dapatkan. Tunggu! Bukankah ia menyimpan mawar hitam itu di kamarnya? Lalu kenapa bisa ada disini? Batin Tao.

"Kau sudah sadar?"suara baritone itu mengalihkan Tao dari dunianya, ia sangat hapal suara itu milik siapa. Rambut blonde dan tinggi semampai.

"Kris gege!" pekik Tao senang. "Kris gege cepat lepaskan aku. Sepertinya ada orang gila yang ingin membunuhku." Ucap Tao antusias.

Kris hanya terdiam memandangi Tao, ia menyesap brendi dan rokoknya bergantian. "Gege, kenapa kau iam saja?" Tanya Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Orang itu gila karena kau Tao." Ucap Kris kini sambil duduk di sebuah sofa di depan tempat tidur yang sedang di tiduri Tao.

"Apa maksud gege?" Tanya Tao tak mengerti. Kris kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keudara.

"100 surat sudah aku kirimkan kepadamau, 100 tangkai mawar juga aku berikan padamu." Ucapan Kris terhenti lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. "Tapi kau tetap membuangnya, dan hari ini adalah surat dan mawarku yang ke seratus." Kris menyeringai menatap sang korban yang terkejut.

"Ja-jadi ge-" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika Kris menggeram.

"Benar, itu semua adalah aku Tao. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar terobsessi padamu, tapi aku tahu kau tak pernah tertarik dengan sesama dan kau hanya menganggapku seorang hyung!" Kris menggeram menahan amarah.

Tao trdiam tidak percaya, jadi selama ini orang yang ia anggap sebagai hyungnya adalah stalkernya? Selama ini dia meminta bantuan kepada orang yang salah saat ia mencoba mencari tahu siapa secret admirernya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Hyunna mati?" Tanya Kris sarkatis dengan senyuman tidak lebih tepatnya seringai menyeramkan. "Aku yang membunuhnya." Ucap Kris kini mencoba mengelus wajah Tao. "Aku benci saat ia mendekatimu, bergelayut manja padamu. Itu menjijikan. Apalagi saat ia mengecup pipi ini." Kris membelai lembut pipi Tao lalu mengecupnya. "Aku benar-benar MEMBENCINYA!" Kris berteriak marah membuat Tao sedikit bergidik. "Tapi saat itulah aku berfikir untuk membunuhnya dengan seolah-olah dia bunuh diri. HAHAHAHAHAAA.." Kris tertawa seperti orang gila.

Kini lelaki itu beranjak dari kasur menuju sofa merah tempat ia duduk semula. Pemuda itu mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo kecelakaan?" Tanya Kris.

Tao tercekat untuk kedua kalinya. "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tao terbata.

"Aku yang menabraknya." Tao membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kris.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" geram Tao.

"Karena kekasihnya berani-beraninya menyentuhmu, sebelum aku menyentuhmu." Ucap Kris bagai seekor srigala lapar.

Kini pemuda pirang itu kembali berjalan mendekati Tao sambil menatap mata Tao tajam. Jujur Tao sangat takut kini melihat sorot mata Kris yang tak terbaca. Sekuat tenaga pemuda manis itu mencoba membuka ikatan yang membelit kedua tangannya, namun sia-sia.

Kris beranjak menaiki kasur dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas perut Tao, ia membelai lembut dahi Tao yang terluka. "Maaf, telah membuatmu berdarah." Ucap Kris. "Tapi kau sangat cantik dengan warna pekat itu." Ucapnya lagi. Kini Kris mengusap lembut bibir curve Tao. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis yang ada di bawahnya. Tao tercekat ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kris sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, menjauh dariku." Tak mendengar ucapan Tao, Kris tetap memajukan wajahnya mengecup sebentar peach segar itu. Tao membulatkan matanya saat merasakan basah pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan memberimu kepuasan. Dan bagaimana nikmatnya dengan sesame." Ucap Kris langsung meraup bibir Tao, tanpa membiarkan bibir itu mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun.

"Emmpphhhh" Tao membulat mencoba melepaskan diri dengan meronta. Namun sia-sia mengingat tangannya telah terikat. Kris terus bergulat dengan bibir peach itu. Menjilatnya, mengecapnya hingga bibir itu membengkak. Ia menggit bibir itu mencoba mencari celah untuk memasuki lidahnya pada rongga hangat mulut Tao. Namun Tao sama sekali tak membukanya.

Pemuda tampan itu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Tao sedikit bernafas lega dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun kelegaan itu hanya sejenak ketika Kris menekan pipi gembil Tao hingga membuat mulutnya terbuka. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung memasukan lidahnya ke rongga hangat mulut Tao. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan langit-langit mulut Tao. Pemuda manis dibawahnya berusaha memberontak, namun Kris tetap melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyedot lidah Tao kuat-kuat seperti kehausan seolah lidah itu adalah pelepas dahaganya. Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir hingga membasahi leher jenjang Tao.

Kris menyudahi acara menyedot bibir Tao setelah di rasanya Tao kehabisan nafas. "Ge-gege kita ini laki-laki." Ucap Tao sambil ter engah-engah, justru membuat libido Kris semakin naik. "Begitukah?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum miring. Ia lalu turun dari kasur, membuat Tao sempat berfikir jika Kris akan menghentikan aksinya. Namun semua sia-sia. Sepertinya ia salah lagi, kini Kris datang sambil membawa selembar kain berwarna hitam. Ia menutup mata Tao dengan kain tersebut.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?" pekik Tao ketakutan.

"Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu, hingga kau tak perlu merasa malu." Bisik Kris sededuktif mungkin di telimga Tao.

"Andwe." Pemuda manis itu berteriak saat tangan Kris kini mengusap pelan tonjolan pada dadanya. Kris tak memperdulikan teriakan dan rontaan Tao. Ia hanya focus pada kegiatan yang telah ia lakukan. Mulut Kris mengecup tonjolan itu dari luar membuat Tao sedikit berdesir. Gigi – gigi Kris mengoyak pakaian Tao, merobeknya hingga membuat pemuda manis itu kini telah bertelanjang dada. Kris menjilat perpotongan leher Tao, mengecupnya perlahan dari ujung pundak hingga lehernya. Meninggalkan tanda di setiap jejak yang di laluinya. Mulitnya kini berhenti pada dada bidang Tao, menjilati nipple merah muda itu menggigit-gigit kecil lalu menyedotnya seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Akhh" Tao memekik tertahan ketika Kris menyedot dadanya kuat. Kini pemuda tampan itu membuka kaos yang ia kenakan beserta celana dan dalamannya sehingga pemuda itu telaah full naked. Kembali Kris mencium bibir Tao brutal sambil terus mencubit nipple pemuda manis itu. Tangan kris beralih membuka gesper beserta celana Tao namun mulut menyedot kedua nipple Tao bergantian. Setelah berhasil mebuka celana Tao beserta underwearnya pemuda tampan itu menghentikan kulumannya pada nipple Tao yang kini tengah menatap hasil karyanya seolah santapan lezat. Ia menjilati bibirnya ketika melihat kejantanan Tao yang mengacung tegak.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang." Ucap Kris berbisik tepat di telinga Tao lalu mencium pipi putih itu.

Kris menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Tao, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menjilat batang tegak itu dari pangkal hingga ujungnya dengan pelan. Membuat sang empunya meracau tak karuan. Kris mengulum kejantanan itu sededuktif, menjilatnya dan mengeluar masukannya dari mulutnya.

"Ahhh." Tao mendesah ketika dirasa Kris menyedot kejantanannya lama.

Croottt

Tao sudah klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kris yang langsung di telan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Kris menyeringai kembali meraup bibir Tao saat terengah, memasukan lidah panjangnya dan menggoda rongga mulut Tao. Ia tusukan jari tengah tangan kananya pada hole Tao yang membuat pemuda manis itu memekik tertahan akibat ciumannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat perlahan dada Tao. Lalu kembali ia memasukan tiga buah jari sekaligus hingga membuat Tao meronta. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Kris menarik Tangannya dan melapaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Tao. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegang tepat pada hole Tao. Dengan sekali hentakan pemuda tampan itu memasukan seluruh kesejatiannya pada hole pemuda manis itu. Tao meronta kesakitan, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan Kris karena matanya tertutup. Namun air mata tercetak jelas pada kain penutup mata itu.

Kris mulai menggenjot Tao secara perlahan, dan membuat pemuda di bawahnya menangis. Semakin lama pergerakan Kris semakin brutal. Ini sudah ia tunggu – tunggu selama ini, menikmati tubuh seseorang yang dicintainya. Tao pun mendesah setelah lama ia terbiasa dengan pergerakan Kris. Kris menggeram saat di rasanya seseuatu akan menyembur dari kejantanannya. Pemuda itu terpekik setelah menanamkan benih pada hole pemuda manis yang dicintainya, ia amruk menimpa tubuh Tao yang juga kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu black pearl." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao dengan tubuh yang masih terhubung. Tao hanya diam, tubuhnya bergetar antara menahan sakit dan takut. Kris yang menyadari itu membuka penutup mata Tao. Mengecup kedua obsidian yang tertutup itu, menjilat sisa-sisa air mata yang ada pada pipi putih Tao. Dengan tubuh yang masih terhubung pemuda tampan itu kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Tao.

Pemuda manis itu tak bereaksi apapu selain menangis dan menutu matanya, ia benar-benar merasa terhina dan jijik akan dirinya sendiri yang sudah disetubuhi oleh sesama. Namun ia bisa apa? Semua sudah terjadi bukan? Bahkan ia juga sempat mendesah. Setelah klimaks di dalam lubang Tao untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa melepaskan kesejatian itu lagi, Kris mengambil sebuah benda perak dari nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh Tao dengan benda tersebut dapat Tao rasakan benda dingin menjalari tubuhnya dan kini berhenti tepat di ulu hati pemuda manis itu.

"Kini saatnya aku menjadikanmu seutuhnya, cantik." Ucap Kris.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan melihat apa yang sedang Kris lakukan pada tubuhnya, sebuah pisau bertengger manis pada ulu hatinya. "A-apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Tao takut.

"Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya sayang." Ucap Kris sededuktif. "Tenanglah, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan lagi disela kesakitan itu." Tubuh Tao menegang, wajahnya memucat. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan orang di hadapannya ini? Setelah memperkosanya apakah ia berniat untuk membunuhnya? Batin Tao.

Pemuda manis itu berontak saat pisau itu mencoba menembus kulit pada ulu hatinya.

Jlebb

"Akhh" Tubuh Tao menegang. Pisau itu menembus ulu hatinya bersamaan dengan Kris yang mulai menggenhot tubuhnya lagi.

"Ka-kau monster, Kris." Ucap pemuda itu. Setelah itu di rasanya pandangan matanya memudar. Tak ada lagi pergerakan dari Tao, hanya Kris yang bergerak. Perlahan Kris mengambil darah yang keluar dari tubuh Tao, mengoleskannya pada bibir pemuda manis yang telah membiru.

"Kau cantik sayang." Ucap Kris mencium bibir yang berlumuran darah itu.

Kris melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh pemuda manis itu. Ia sadar tubuh yang ada di bawahnya kini sudah tak bernafas lagi. Ia membuka ikatan lengan Tao, melilitkan pemuda itu sebuah kain putih. Kris terdiam, ia kini menangis memeluk tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa itu. Meraung raung sambil terus memeluknya. Entah ia menyesal atau apa. Hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

_Kau sudah ku jadikan milikku_

_Tapi mengapa hatinya begitu pilu_

Mobil itu melaju sangat kencang membawa dua tubuh manusia. Seseorang mengemudi dengan seringai mengerikan dan seseorang lagi tampak seperti tertidur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mobil itu kian melaju kencang ketika mendekati sebuah tebing yang bertepikan jurang. Ia menyeringai kian menginjakan gasnya saat jurang itu telah di hadapan matanya…

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIANHEEEEE**

**Jika ceritanya gajeee**

**Aku cuma pengen suasana baru aja**

**Mohon maaf sekali lagi**

**Jika kalian tidak suka..**

**Tapi mohon saran, tanggapannya nde… di kotak review**

**Gomawooo**

**Deep bow **

**:***


End file.
